Bleach Avatar the last airbender Xover
by rita.covarrubias.9
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia end up in a different world with new powers, they don't have a clue how they got there, Ichigo is a fire bender and Rukia is a water bender. Bleach time skip, and Avatar is right at book 1.


**Bleach Avatar the last airbender Xover **

**Chapter 1: We arrive on the Avatar verse**

**Summary: Ichigo and Rukia end up in a different world with new powers, they don't have a clue how they got there, Ichigo is a fire bender and Rukia is a water bender. Bleach time skip, and Avatar is right at book 1.**

**.1.1**

"It's so cold," Ichigo whined as he put his hands in between his arm pits.

"Stop whining Strawberry why don't you warm yourself up with that fire trick you did earlier," Rukia said. When they arrived at the middle of nowhere, a blizzard was storming a few moments ago and Ichigo was freezing cold he had on some earth kingdom clothes which weren't helping, Rukia warred some water tribe clothes so she was pretty warm, but all Ichigo had was a red scarf. The earth Kingdom clothes where a lot like his uniform in Karakura High, they weren't that much help to keep him warm even the finger cut gloves he had no help even with the storm gone, his fingers where sufferining and Ichigo was afraid of getting frost bite or hypothermia so he tried to keep himself warm by warning up his fingers with his breath, but instead of that he breath fire and almost burned his fingers to a crisp. They were both surprised about the new powers, but Ichigo refused to use them in fear of getting burnt, but right now Ichigo was rethinking if getting burnt is better than freezing to death. He was desperate so he carefully blew fire out of his mouth and successfully controlled the fire, he was controlling the fire!

"Oi Rukia look at this," Ichigo said excitingly as a flame danced on top off his palm.

"Wow," Rukia got closer and hovered over the fire, "Oi make it bigger," she said as she warmed her hands by the fire, Ichigo scolded, what was she doing making him into a heater.

"Make your own Midget," Ichigo says as he walks away with his fire.

"Get back here Strawberry," Rukia said angrily and waved her hands in frustration, unknown to her she bended water and at that time Ichigo had turned around to let Rukia catch up. He saw as the snow rose up and then solidified in back of her, his eyes widen. She kept on bending unknown to herself as she gestures with her hand at him and a jet of water headed to directly to Ichigo, he dodges the icy cold water just in time and he's staring at Rukia in shock. "That's my power?" she asks herself, Ichigo nods at her question, "That's so cool," Rukia adds excitingly and then hoovers the water on her palm, Ichigo looks at his hand and then he summons fire and they both grin at each other as they show each other's there elements, but then there excitement fade to depression, they took into account that they were in the middle of nowhere with no food or shelter. Ichigo kept on his fire and they both decided to rest and keep warm, after a few minutes they continued into the white wasteland and a few minutes later there stomachs where growling like crazy.

"I'm so hungry," Rukia whined as did her tummy, Ichigo's tummy growled in agreement, they continued walking the big snowy hill as they reached the top they were beyond happy, there was a small village as they started walking down Ichigo fell and he was rolling down hill of snow, Rukia came down carefully and the villagers who consisted of children and women came out to look at them. Rukia noticed that they warred the same clothing as she did, she moved to Ichigo and helped him up which strangely Ichigo wasn't that cold he seemed to have good vital signs, so she was confused why he tripped, but then saw ice at the top of the hill, and she noticed that she got excited waved her hands up in happiness in which caused her to water bend and trip her Nakama.

"Sorry Ichigo," she apologized, Ichigo just continued to scold down at her as now he was standing up shaking the snow out if his earth kingdom clothes.

"Did she just water bend?" a little kid whispered to her friend. The two children's eyes were sparkling in admiration the only one they've seen water bend was Katara. Some of the women in the village saw this and came out from there huts to say hello to them, any water bender was welcome, but they couldn't help but feel cautious around Ichigo with his abnormal orange hair and height, also it didn't help that Ichigo had a scold on his face. Gran Gran came out from her hut as she was about to speak when Soka came out.

"I demand to know who you are, and are you from the Fire Nation?" Soka asked as he holds out his boomerang in front of him in a weponly way manner.

"I am Rukia Kuchiki and this is Ichigo Kurosaki and no we are not from the Fire Nation," Rukia responds truthfully

"Are you from are sister tribe?" asked Gran Gran, but with that question both of the newcomers were confused, until they heard a boom and a black smoke coming from the west.

"Isn't that were the air nomad and Katara went?" asked Gran Gran with worry.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I am going to ask two questions, one what was that? And two do you guys have any food?" Ichigo asked as both and Rukia's tummies growled and demanded for food at once. Some of the villagers laughed at the newcomers predicament, Gran Gran smiled and told one of the woman villagers that if she would cook for them as they were escorted away the women who offered to cook for them some food explained what might have happened in the war ship where Aang and Katara went to, explaing the red smoke coming from the sky. She was very nice when they asked who were the Fire Nation and things that commonly everybody should know shocked her to the core that they didn't know anything, so Ichigo and Rukia decided to tell her what they thought had happened to them and that they were probably in another world, as the women was explaining about the Avatar and that Aang could be him, they noticed a lot of hope in the women's voice when she talked about him, but then they heard some discussion outside. The three came out to see as the young air nomad was banished from the small little village with his big flying bison, both Rukia and Ichigo did not freak out as they saw the big creature they had seen stranger things or maybe they didn't freak out because they were in denial to be transported to another world.

"Wait we'll go with you," Ichigo says as he runs to the Avatar, since from what he got from the woman the Avatar could contact the spirits, and he might help them, Rukia bowed to the women and thanked her for the food and ran after Ichigo, Aang paused from saying yip yip and let the new comers come toward him and then Rukia and Ichigo noticed Aang's spiritual pressure, Rukia quickly compared it to the villagers and nodded at Ichigo, yes the boy was the Avatar, so he could be able to contact the spirit world in his world, Rukia could guess that they can get help from the spirits of this world and Aang was the only one who can communicate with them.

"My name is Ichigo and this is Rukia," Ichigo introduced himself at the 12 year old Air nomad, Aang waved high.

"My name is Aang," Aang said with a little sadness since the village had banished him and the only one who had stood up for him was Katara.

"Nice to meet you Aang," Rukia said as she came closer and jumped on top of Apa with a little of her soul reaper powers, she was a little surprised about Shunpo but she knew it was only limited to a medium kind of speed, Ichigo did the same as Rukia, but a little faster.

"You might deny this Aang and not believe us, but we do believe you are the avatar and we want to ask you for some help, since we have been informed that the Avatar could contact the spirits of this world we would like to contact with them to go home, you see we are not from this world where I come from we are Shinigami," Ichigo tells Aang right at the bag he didn't want to hide anything from these people and he never really cared what people thought of him if he did Ichigo would of dyed his hair black a long time ago.

"What is Shinigami?" he asked, okay Aang probably believed they were telling the truth or he was just humoring him.

"Death God," Ichigo responded

"That is hard to believe but today I found out that I am hundred years old and that the Fire Nation has raged war on the Nations and most likely killed all my kind," Aang said in an emo like way, his emotions showing how sad he was when he heard of the news when Gran Gran told him that they hadn't seen and Air benders in a hundred years came back to him like a ton of bricks

"It's alright dude Rukia here is probably older," Ichigo said with a hint of humor. Rukia chuckled and Aang stared at Rukia wondering what Ichigo said was true but the way Rukia chuckle he started to believe them, dough he was doubting him because of Rukia's height, but hey he was short too. Aang smiled forgetting about the negative stuff and lightning up a bit.

"I don't know how to contact the spirit world yet but I'll find a way to help you get back to your world," Aang promised Rukia and Ichigo shrugged a little disappointed, but they can tell he was a young Avatar and they really took the promise to heart.

"Well then Aang we will stick with you and hope we become good friends," Ichigo smiled which was one of his rare smiles and Rukia smiled too.

"Thank you for the food May," Ichigo then said as she waved bye at the women who cooked food for them, May waved back at the travelers and smiled kindly those kids where good kids, she thought, dough it surprised her what they claimed to be she still believed every single word. Aang waved goodbye at Katara and then they left. Rukia, Ichigo and Aang talked about each other's world as they headed on their way back to the snowy like landscape. Aang explained about how Apa could fly, and Rukia explained how their world worked with the Soul Reapers cleansing the souls as they then headed to the Soul Society, also during their talk Ichigo and Rukia mentioned about their new found powers.

"So you guys keep the balance of the spirit world?" asked Aang as Rukia knew he was going to ask, but then they saw some fire Nation army ship heading to the village, Aang immediately headed to the village and Rukia and Ichigo got ready for a fight.

**AN: First Crossover and I think I'll take a long time to update if you readers like, but the reason that I'll take some time to update since I have other stories to update and also my high school life, I'll probably update the next chapter in a few days since I like the story line I am going with. I'll try to stay as closely to the Avatar Story line and hope not to get that many writers block or mistakes in the Avatar universe and Bleach verse. I did get some aspiration to writing this fic by this fan art that shows Rukia bending water and Ichigo in the background and I believe he's a fire bender with earth kingdom clothes, they were green, but the clothes looked if they were from the Legend of Korra time line.*shrugs* Also Review if you thought this was too short?**

**Review and Follow**


End file.
